


The Mirror

by jaybird_elliott2020



Series: Son of Robin [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Damian, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Damian is Tim's Son, Family, Happy Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Damian, Past Abuse, Past Mpreg, Past Teen Pregnancy, good family, new beginings, omega tim, past/referenced trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird_elliott2020/pseuds/jaybird_elliott2020
Summary: The day of Tim and Jason's mating ceremony, things don't go to plan.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Son of Robin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	The Mirror

Tim stood in front of the mirror.

His hair was sopping wet. He had tied a towel around his waist, but couldn’t bring himself to dry off with it. Once he dried himself, he would be able to get dress. He wasn’t ready to get dressed yet.

In the mirror it was easy to see he was a mother.

There was still a little fat hanging onto his hips, widened and curvy from his pregnancy. It had been so long since he had Damian, he hadn’t really noticed how much his body had changed. The stretch marks lingering around his belly, remnants of the distended womb that all but crippled him for seven months. The ever so slight swell of his chest. No matter how much he trained or worked out the fat there clung to him. The scar along his lower belly. The scar along his lower belly.

Tim turned his head from the mirror, took a steadying breath, and then looked back.

His body wasn’t the only thing that had changed. How he carried himself. His shoulders seemed straighter than they had been when he was sixteen. His face was more weathered, more tired, but happier. The seemingly permanent wrinkles embedded onto his forehead had all but disappeared. Damian had made him happier.

He hadn’t ever thought of it until now.

A knock came to the door.

“Hey,” Jason’s gruff, sleepy voice came. “You almost done?”

“Uh,” Tim said, ripping the towel from around his waist and quickly drying his hair. “One second!”

Jason made a noncommittal noise and padded away from the door.

Tim slowed his movements, returning to looking at himself in the mirror. He wrapped the towel around his waist again and started brushing his teeth.

He planned the day. He thought about what to make Damian for breakfast, though he was old enough now to do it by himself (Jason often reminded Tim of that fact). He thought about Jason.

Jason had been living with them for almost three years. They had been together for five. They were ready, Tim reminded himself. They were ready for this. For the next part of their lives.

A nervous gnaw came back to his belly, but Tim pushed it down and spit into the sink. He combed his hair and left the bathroom.

~ ~ ~

Damian was trying to be sneaky.

He had tip-toed into the kitchen and through the entrance closer to the front door rather than the one in the living room and was trying to open the pantry door without making a noise. No one was in the kitchen. Jason was in the shower and Tim was getting dressed.

But somehow, once Damian placed a hand on the handle, Tim appeared.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Damian jumped. “Nothing,” he said.

“Nothing?” Tim asked.

“Yup, nothing,” Damian confirmed.

Tim narrowed his eyes into slits and shook his head with a fond smile. “Go ahead. Jason’s in the shower.”

Damian beamed and threw the pantry door open, standing on his tip-toes to retrieve the box of Pop-Tarts they kept on a higher shelf (specifically to keep out of Damian’s reach). Jason was weird about packaged foods. Especially breakfast foods. He liked to cook, and he liked to feed them.

Still, Tim relied on snack foods to survive and apparently his son had inherited the taste for anything and everything that you could eat out of the box.

“Thanks,” Damian said, tearing the foil open and taking out a Pop-Tart. “Want one?”

“Not hungry,” Tim replied, going to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup. He went and sat at the kitchen table.

Damian stood and watched his mother for a moment, slowly chewing. After Tim had settled into the seat, his knees peaking over the edge of the table and back leaned comfortably into the chair, Damian joined him. With caution.

“Are you ok Mom?” Damian asked.

Tim darted his eyes from where they were staring at his still brown coffee and smiled smally at his son.

“I’m fine sweetie,” Tim replied. “Why?”

“You haven’t drank any of your coffee,” Damian pointed out.

“Oh,” Tim chuckled, resuming his blank stare at the coffee cup. “Guess not, huh?”

Damian quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked again.

Tim nodded his head. “I’m sure hon.”

Damian took that as an end to the conversation and stood up to go back to his bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Tim called out.

“My room,” Damian said.

“Oh, what you’re too cool to eat breakfast with your mama now?” Tim teased.

“No,” Damian said, returning to his seat. “I thought you didn’t want me to.”

Tim’s face went soft, kind of sad. “I always want you to.”

Damian smiled at that and they had their respective non-Jason-sanctioned breakfasts.

~ ~ ~

For the second time that day, Tim found himself in front of the mirror.

He was scheduled for another heat in a few days, and should be symptomatic of pre-heat by now. But nothing.

No nesting. No increasing libido. No restless nights. No possessive behaviors.

Nothing.

He and Jason had planned their mating ceremony down to the T. They were to mate a few days before his heat and spend the next week on a glorified sex honeymoon while Damian stayed with Bruce at the manor.

Tim was nervous he had done something to fuck that whole plan up.

Then a thought came to his head he hadn’t had since Damian was born.

~ ~ ~

God, _that_ aisle.

Tim had thrown up in the parking lot in preparation for this encounter (and Damian reacted surprisingly well to it too, which made Tim wonder about what kind of life they led). His stomach was uneasy and his pulse was surely faster than normal, at least for a man who consumed more caffeine in a day than normal people did water.

Damian was running between aisles, trying to find something worthy of buying. Tim had promised him a toy if he came along. He had really just needed an excuse to get out of the house and getting something for Damian as a treat for the mating ceremony seemed to do the trick. Besides, Jason would be too busy getting things together for that night to watch Damian properly anyway.

(Damian might be 10, but Tim worried all the same.)

Finally, Tim picked up a few pregnancy tests and tossed them in the cart.

He grabbed Damian away from the kitchen utensils, reminding him of the strict “no knives” rule they had in place.

“But Mom!” Damian whined while being pulled away by the back of his shirt.

“Don’t ‘but Mom’ me, young man,” Tim said.

“But they were rainbow!” Damian protested.

“And you know the rules,” Tim snapped back. “C’mon. You can look for something else while I get snacks for you to take to your Grandad’s.”

“Alfred won’t ever let me eat the snacks, though,” Damian whined.

“Damian, stop whining. You’re a big boy now, you talk like one,” Tim chastised.

“Sorry Mom.” Damian shoved his hands in his pockets and hung his head while they made their way to the snack aisle.

“I don’t like sending you over there without food,” Tim said. “It … it makes me … worry.”

“Alfred feeds me,” Damian replied quickly and curiously.

Tim shook his head and chuckled a little. “I know. It’s a mom thing.”

It wasn’t. Not entirely.

Tim had been apart from Damian for a brief period when he was an infant and was unable to feed him. When the baby was returned he was malnourished, which lead to minor stomach problems in Damian’s young life. Now, Damian ate perfectly fine and hardly had any issues in the way of his stomach. Still, there was lingering fear, a persistent worry, that Damian wouldn’t be fed. That Tim would return and he would look as he had the day Jason finally brough him home.

Damian and Tim had walked down the aisle. Damian picked out chips and cookies to bring to Bruce’s house, piling them high in his arms.

While dumping them into the cart, Damian caught sight of the pregnancy tests.

“Uh, Mom?” Damian said.

Tim had been turned around, reaching for a container of coconut cookies he knew Jason liked (despite his aversion to packaged foods).

“Yeah,” Tim said, not even turning back.

“What’s that?” Damian asked, pointing and waiting for his mother to turn.

Tim whipped around and his eyes widened in shock at the small stack of test that were tucked behind a case of water and potatoes.

He knew better than to lie to his son by now. There was always something that came back to bite him in the ass.

“Oh,” Tim said, his voice a little uneasy, but as casual as he could keep it. “Those are pregnancy tests Dami.”

“Uh, I know I can read,” Damian shot, “I meant _why_ do _you_ have them?”

Tim gave Damian a small nervous smile. “Because I might be pregnant?”

“MOM!” Damian yelped. “YOU’RE PREGNANT?”  
  


Tim grabbed Damian shoulder to keep him from darting away (a habit of Tim’s he wished Damian hadn’t taken up). “Shhh, keep your voice down, we’re in a store,” Tim said.

“Mom, are you pregnant?” Damian asked, almost feverishly.

“I … I don’t know yet,” Tim replied. “Maybe?”

Damian groaned. “Does Jason know? Does Grandpa know? Does Alfred?” He was beginning to ramble.

“Damian,” Tim barked, “listen to me.” Damian stopped. “We can talk about this when we get in the car, ok. You need to calm down.”

Damian shook his head and folded his arms.

“I want to talk about it now,” he declared.

“No,” Tim said. “We’ll talk about it in the car.”

“Why? You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to have a brother! Or a sister! You didn’t talk to _me_ about it then, so talk to me about it now!” Damian demanded.

Tim tightened his hands around the cart and counted to ten before responding.

“Go to the car,” Tim hissed.

“Wha—”

“I said go,” Tim barked, thrusting the car keys into Damian’s hands and pointing to the exit. “I’ll be out in five minutes. That should be plenty of time for you to cool off.”

“Mom—”

“Go!”

Damian huffed and stormed off.

~ ~ ~

Tim pushed the cart to the car and loaded the groceries into the trunk, making sure to keep the bag of pregnancy tests sperate and close enough he would be the one to grab them and not Jason (who would inevitably stop whatever he was doing to help unload once he saw they were home).

When he finished and got into the car, he looked over at his son in the passenger seat.

“Have you had enough time to cool off or should I leave you here a little longer?” Tim asked. He was genuinely asking. Damian was hot-headed and he needed to learn to control his temper or it was going to get him in trouble one day.

“Yes,” Damian mumbled, folding his arms.

Tim knew that he was.

“Ok, now first of all,” Tim stated, “you are and always will be my first priority in this world, don’t you _ever_ forget that.”

Damian nodded.

“That said, second: you are the child and I am the parent, you do not get to talk to me like you did in there. That was uncalled for and hurt my feelings, okay?”

Another nod.

Tim had found that when discussing issues with Damian they were received better when Tim laid out how Damian’s actions made him feel. Damian was, at heart, a good kid and he didn’t ever want to hurt anyone.

“If you want to talk to me about something, talk to me about it,” Tim said. “We’ve already had this discussion before. You can excuse yourself if you feel like you’re too upset or angry or overwhelmed, but please do not yell. When you yell, we can’t talk about things.”

Damian nodded again.

“Alright, lastly—and you listen to me _very_ closely now—I do not know if I am pregnant so, please for the love of God don’t tell Jason yet.”

Damian quirked an eyebrow.

“So … you didn’t want to have a baby?” Damian asked.

Tim sighed and buckled his seatbelt, waiting for Damian to follow suit before answering.   
  


“I do,” Tim said. “I do. But, Jason and I haven’t talk about it yet. And with you … it was … it’s a little complicated.”

“Am I …” Damian began, but let himself trail off. Tim reached a hand out for Damian to take. When he took it, he spoke again. “Am I not enough for you?”

Tim’s heart sunk.

He pulled his son across the center console and into his chest, petting his hair and gripping him tightly.

“You are _everything_ to me,” Tim reminded him. “If I have another baby, now or later, you will still be everything to me. Do you understand?”

Damian nodded. “Ok.”

Tim let his son go and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“How about we get these groceries home and I make some grilled cheese for lunch?” Tim said.

Damian’s lips tugged up. “Ok, Mom.”

~ ~ ~

Tim was in front of the bathroom mirror for the third time.

He was smiling.

~ ~ ~

Tim slid into Damian’s room, skillfully avoiding Jason who was pacing in the kitchen and arguing with the baker on the phone.

“Hi,” Damian said, sitting up from where he was laid out doodling on a piece of notebook paper.

Tim put a finger to his lips, silently telling Damian to be quiet. Damian nodded.

“Hey,” Tim whispered, sitting next to his son. “I wanted to tell you first.”

Damian nodded his head, a little smile creeping onto his face.

“You’re gonna be a big brother,” Tim said.

Damian threw his arms around his mother’s neck and beamed once he was out of his sight.

“I’m sorry I was mean before,” Damian said.

Tim shook his head.

“It’s ok, Dami,” Tim assured. He pulled his son back and put his hands softly onto his cheeks. “Just know, you can talk to me about anything, ask me about anything, anytime. Ok?”

Damian nodded.

“Ok.”

~ ~ ~

Jason was still on the phone with the baker when Tim slipped back out of Damian’s bedroom.

“And?” Jason growled into the receiver. “You promised me this cake yesterday Lena!”

Tim came in behind Jason, making sure he was just in the edge of the older man’s periphery so he wouldn’t startle him too bad.

He linked his hands around Jason’s torso and felt the alpha melt back into him.

“It not the end of the world, babe,” Tim muttered into Jason’s shoulder.

“Lena!” Jason hissed, shoulders tensing up again.

Tim let a hand go in favor of running a soft caress along Jason’s bicep.

“Fine! It better be ready by two then!” Jason finished, leaving no room for response as he hung up.

He groaned and leaned back into his boyfriend, his lover, his soon-to-be mate.

“Sorry,” he said.

“S’okay,” Tim replied.

Jason turned in Tim’s arm and wrapped his own around Tim’s shoulders.

“I just want everything to be perfect,” Jason admitted, nuzzling into Tim’s hair.

“It is,” Tim insisted. “I’m with you.”

Jason flushed a little and pressed his nose harder into Tim’s head.

“Also,” Tim said, pulling away from Jason so he could look him in the eye, “I think we might actually have to postpone anyway.”

“What?” Jason shrieked. “Why? Do you not want to mate with me anymore?”

“No! No! It’s not that,” Tim chuckled. “My heat isn’t going to come.”

Jason quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Did it already pass? Where was _I_? Oh, are you sick? You should’ve told me! I coulda made you soup a-and—”

“Jason, no. It didn’t pass. I’m not sick,” Tim said. He was utterly amused by Jason’s baffled, and slightly frustrated look.

“Then why would we have to postpone?” Jason asked after an embarrassingly long silence.

Tim rolled his eyes and slowly took Jason’s hand. He guided it over his belly and pressed it firmly there.

Jason looked between Tim’s face and stomach for a brief moment before it clicked.

“No fucking way,” he whispered.

“Yup,” Tim grinned, popping the ‘p’.

Jason swept Tim off his feet and spun him around in the kitchen. “I’m gonna be a daddy again!”

“Yeah,” Tim said, clinging to Jason’s head.

High on Jason’s shoulder and blissed out in his newfound pregnancy, Tim’s eyes welled.

Never in a million years would he think he would be pregnant again. Never did he think Damian would have a _dad_. Never did he think he would be happy.

But here he was.

Blissful.


End file.
